1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data processing apparatus, and more particularly to a data processing apparatus which has informing means which is activated, if an interruption of a data input or entry operation continues for more than a predetermined time duration, for automatically providing related information associated with the data input operation interrupted.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A computer is known as a data processing apparatus or system having a display device. Such a data processing apparatus generally has a function of assisting the operator in entering programs or commands, when the operator is not familiar with a data entry procedure or does not know a command or data that should be entered next. With this assisting or prompting function activated, the display provides information associated with the entry procedure, or the command or data that should be entered next.
An English-language word processor or electronic typewriter is also considered as another type of data processing apparatus. Such a word processor or typewriter has a spell-checking function of checking entered word data for any misspelled words, or a function of displaying a candidate word or words which relate to an entered word, or a word which is being entered. The latter function is utilized when the operator is not sure of the spelling of the entered word or an already entered portion of the entered word. These functions ate widely used in the field of word processors or electronic typewriters.
To display the candidate words for partially entered words, for example, a specific key must be operated during entry of each word for which the candidate words are desired.
In the computer having the assisting or prompting function described above, a specific key must also be operated in order to activate the function. This leads to reduced operating efficiency, particularly when the operator does not know the position of the specific key.
Similarly, the word processor or electronic typewriter having the candidate-word displaying function suffers from a low operating efficiency when the candidate words are displayed. Namely, the specific key must be operated each time the operator desires to know a candidate word or words for a given word. This increases the number of keying actions on the keyboard.